Power Rangers Ninja Storm (My Version)
by LoveyDoveyGal95
Summary: Trust Me This Is Gonna Be Awesome! Just Read and Review and please comment
1. Chapter 1

_**EPILOGUE**_

_"__Deep In The Mountains, Secret Ninja Academies Train Our Future Protectors. Ancient Scrolls Told Of Three Who Would Be Chosen Above The Others. Three Who Would Become...Go! Power Rangers! Go! Ninja Storm! Let's Go!__"_

_The Call Is On, The Forces Getting Strong They Will Have To Break The Weather Ninja Storm Stand Together The Strom Will Grow The Waters Flow Power Rangers Ninjas Go Power Rangers Ninja Storm It's Growing X3 __Go! Power Rangers! Go! Ninja Storm! Let's Go At the Speed of the Wind and the Strength like Thunder Go! Power Rangers! Go! Ninja Storm! Let's Go X4_

She rolled out of bed immediately her alarm rang. She hit snooze and headed straight to the bathroom to get ready and she was pleasantly surprised to notice that neither her brother nor sister were there. She smiled and started brushing her teeth. She then headed to her brother's bedroom and saw his cluttered room; she rolled her eyes at the mess and sighed with frustration. She saw him sprawled out on his bed and she shook him vigorously but he didn't budge, so she pulled out the bed-sheet from under him which led to him rolling off the bed and unto the floor with a thud and that woke him up immediately.

"Ouch! What was that for?" he shouted after springing up from the floor

"Wgoeht uerp amnid wrfirgjhyt" she said with the toothbrush still in her mouth

"What?" he asked. She just turned and left and he followed her, she got to the bathroom to spit out what was in her mouth

"Get ready we leave in 30 minutes" she said

"What?! There isn't much time to get ready" he whined heading back to his room

"My point exactly, so get ready and try packing right now" she shouted behind her

"Morning Alex" a voice said behind her

"Hey sis" Alex said turning around

"Sanjay ready?" she asked

"Nope, what about you Isa are you through?" Alex asked her sister

"Done deal" she said

"Good" Alex said as she rinsed her mouth and stepped into the shower.

She soon stepped out squeaky clean and headed to her room as Isabella entered after her. She entered her room and almost stubbed her toe on a card board box. She sighed and moved over to her wardrobe to get the outfit she had chosen. It was a turquoise floral bralet, a black gean short, fingerless gloves and a white woolen jacket/sweater that looked like a shawl with short sleeves along with a pair of black lace-up sneakers. She put up her honey brown hair in a pony tail with some out at the front. She packed up some last minute things like her toiletries etc. She then started carrying out her bags to the sitting room where she ran into Sanjay who was also bringing out his stuff.

"Go get ready right now San" she told him

"Isa is still in the bathroom" he said walking past her.

"Seriously?" she asked he nodded. She then turned and went to get Isa out of the bathroom

"Isabella!" she called and heard her sister reply from her own room.

She walked to the room to see her sister already dressed up in a sleeveless black crop top with white guns imprinted on it, a navy blue gean shorts that hugged her hips and a pair of white paint splattered moccasin shoes along with silver a woolen jacket/sweater that looked like a shawl but with sleeves, long ones at that in the hot weather. She also had her chocolate brown hair up in a pony tail like hair sister except that there was none out in the front.

"Hey any problem?" Isa asked her sister

"Nope everything's peachy. Start bringing out your stuff" Alex said

"Okay, you know I'm still thinking about why we are packing if we are just going to drop them off" she said.

"I have this feeling that we might not be coming immediately and we could always vacation there" Alex said

"I miss her" Isa said

"So do I but if we don't deliver them we might never see her again" Alex said giving her sister a side-hug

"Okay I'll just bring out my stuff then" Isa said

"Okay just don't pack too much like you always do" Alex said and turned around and went to load their things into the car as Sanjay went to take a bath. Isa brought out the things while Alex packed them into the car.

"You know we are still coming back right?" Alex asked when she had stuffed the boot full and there was some stuff remaining.

"Yep" Isa said popping the p

"What part of don't pack too much stuff don't you get them?" Alex asked her sister

"Em well you don't know what you might need" Isa said

"Then take back some of your stuff that you know you won't need" Alex ordered her and as she was doing as she was told San stepped out in a black t-shirt, blue geans and grey Nikes. His honey brown hair was styled into a quiff and he was carrying a backpack on his back and a brown wooden polished casket with some ancient cravings on it in his hand.

"Hey you almost forgot them. Wait how long is the journey?" he said as he put his bag and the brown wooden polished casket into the car.

"2 hours 30 minutes, any problem?" Alex asked as she entered the car and started it up as San joined her. Very soon Isa came out with the keys to their house dangling from her hand.

"Hey hope you weren't planning on leaving without this" she said entering the car and handing over their house keys to Sanjay.

"Okay belts everyone" Alex said as she started up the car and they drove off.

"Yeah, an adventure!" Isabella squealed in happiness. What they did not know was that this journey was going to lead them to the ultimate adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

_"__Deep In The Mountains, Secret Ninja Academies Train Our Future Protectors. Ancient Scrolls Told Of Three Who Would Be Chosen Above The Others. Three Who Would Become...Go! Power Rangers! Go! Ninja Storm! Let's Go!__"_

_The Call Is On, The Forces Getting Strong They Will Have To Break The Weather Ninja Storm Stand Together The Strom Will Grow The Waters Flow Power Rangers Ninjas Go Power Rangers Ninja Storm It's Growing X3 __Go! Power Rangers! Go! Ninja Storm! Let's Go At the Speed of the Wind and the Strength like Thunder Go! Power Rangers! Go! Ninja Storm! Let's Go X4_

They had settled down two days ago and they had agreed to go out today to look for jobs till they found them, people they were here to see. They drove around town and came past a place called Storm Chargers and San told Alex to stop so that they could check it out.

"Who knows maybe we would find them here" he said as he sped into the shop followed by Isa. Alex rolled her eyes as she parked the car and walked to the shop she noticed the help wanted sign outside the shop, she smiled and continued in. she got in just as a blond with a motorbike passed her. They both exchanged short hellos and went their different ways. She went in and spotted a guy leaning on one of the counter tops and decided to go see him.

"Excuse me" she said

"Yeah" he said

"Alexandria and I was looking for the owner of the shop" she said

"Oh I'm Dustin and she isn't around but I can pass on the message" he said to her

"Oh I wanted to see her about the help wanted sign outside" she explained

"Oh so what do you do?" he asked

"I am very good at mechanics" she said and she saw him look at her unbelievably and asked him "what?"

"Sorry you are actually the first girl I've met to be good at mechanics" he said

"It's okay so about the job?" she asked

"I will definitely talk to her for you" he said

"Thank you" she said hugging him from across the counter

"Dude I just saw Tori out front…" a guy in a pair of blue jean shorts, red t-shirt and red pull over who looked Caucasian to her or it could be a tan, said to Dustin

"Loading my pride and joy into her van yeah I know" Dustin said sighing

"Dude you never even let me ride that thing" the other guy in red argued

"Yeah but she hits harder than you do" Dustin said

"Good point" the other guy said

"Girls generally hit harder then guys and that was your bike?" Alex asked

"Yeah" Dustin said sighing again

"Wanna bet that bike isn't coming back looking the way it did when it left" she said to him and he just sighed again and she just gave him a pat on the back

"Well excuse me pretty lady but I don't believe we've met" the guy in red said trying to hit on her

"First my name is Alexandria not pretty lady so don't call me that again if you do you would wish we never met" she said

"Well I'm Shane and it has been my pleasure meeting you" he said

"Thank you" she said as Isa came and dragged her over to check out some 'cool' mountain bikes. She waited and immediately Kelly came back Dustin went and talked to her about Alex. Later on Dustin left as Kelly was interviewing her.

"So what sport do you do Alex?" Kelly asked

"ATV biking" she said

"Why?" Kelly asked

"Because it's fun" Alex answered

"So it's more of a hobby to you?" Kelly asked

"Yep" Alex said popping her p

"Is that your sister?" Kelly asked referring to Isa who was staring at the both of them

"Yep I guess so" Alex said

"What is she doing?" Kelly asked

"Trying to read our lips a special talent of hers" Alex explained

"Okay so who taught you how to repair bikes?" Kelly asked

"My dad but he is dead now" Alex answered

"Oh okay so when do you want to start?" Kelly asked

"How about tomorrow?" Alex asked

"Sure see you tomorrow" Kelly said and headed back to the cashier as they were several customers waiting.

Alex squealed and went to hug Isa who hugged her back tightly. She also noticed Sanjay talking up a girl and she went and dragged him out of there so as to embarrass him and also so that they could get going since she knew they wouldn't find the people they were here for here.

She woke up early and got ready for her first day at work by bathing brushing her teeth and getting dressed. She decided to weave her hair and pull it up at the back. She put on a white camisole and a white lace jacket, a pair of light blue suede jeans, a white bow on her hair and a pair of white ballet flats with bows on them. She had a field day waking Sanjay and Isabella up and by the time they got ready it was already 07:49am. She drove to the mall and dropped them there with the instruction to call her if anything went wrong she also left the box in Isa's hands today.

She then drove off to work as fast as she could go because she didn't want to be late on her first day. She arrived just as Kelly was arriving and helped her open the store before she gave her jobs to do. She was working till past 2 when Dustin showed up and was talking to some guys who snobbed him and walked out like he meant nothing to them. He walked dejectedly back to his side of the workshop.

"Any problem?" she asked

"Oh hey Alex, you work here now?" Dustin asked her to avoid talking about Hunter and Blake.

"Yeah so who were those guys?" Alex asked

"The tall one Hunter and the not so tall one Blake, they are brothers" Dustin explained

"Oh" was all Alex could say before Dustin stood up and left after telling Kelly he'd be back soon. Alex sighed and continued working when 30 minutes later she got a call from Sanjay telling her he found the people and she should head over to Fetale Construction Site (made-up). When they got there they saw the rangers and felt that they should stay out of their way but agreed to help them if the fight got worse.

"Yeah like we could help the power rangers" was what Isa said as they climbed up to safer ground. As they climbed they saw the crimson and navy rangers standing from top of one of the machineries.

"See they have back up so we don't have to necessarily intervene for them" Alex said

"Since when did you become scared of fighting?" Sanjay asked his sister and just then the crimson ranger blasted the ranger and they fell down

"Some back up that is" was what Isa muttered under her breath.

"Hey remember us?" the navy ranger asked and the other rangers were surprised to see them and asked what they were doing but the thunder rangers ignored them and jumped down to fight them. They kept fighting and the navy ranger pushed the red ranger into one of the tanks. The crimson ranger hit the yellow ranger and he split into two. The crimson ranger wasn't fazed but soon did his own trick and turned gigantic. He hit the yellow ranger into the ground and then turned little again. The blue ranger then sent a shower of water towards the crimson ranger but he deflected it back to her.

"Okay we agree they are getting creamed can we go help them?" Sanjay asked Alex

"Nope" she said

"Why?" Isa asked

"Because as you can see they are being creamed what makes you think our case would be different?" she asked

"We could always use them" Sanjay said referring to the items contained in the brown polished wooden box.

"Nope we are supposed to deliver them to the rangers and leave after maybe a little vacationing" Alex said

"Well too bad I'm using them and don't try to stop me" Isa said and Sanjay seconded her. Alex sighed and nodded, she could never win an argument like this when the both of them agreed on something. They opened the wooden box and collected the rings. One was black another white and the other silver. Black one was taken by Sanjay, white by Alexandria and silver by Isabella. They all jumped down from where they were sitting and landed in front of the rangers deflecting the blast the blast that the crimson ranger shot.

"You guys call for help?" Isa asked

"Well even if you didn't…" Alex said

"We are here to help" Sanjay completed

"Monochrome Ninja Storm, Ranger Form" the three said together and they morphed.

"Power of Stars" Alexandria said

"Power of Shadows" Sanjay said

"Power of the Sky" Isabella said

Their outfits were the same with the wind rangers except their colours and insignia. They struck a pose; Isa in the sky, Alex in the stars and Sanjay in the shadows. They ran forward and fought the thunder rangers. The Monochrome ninjas displayed teamwork of the highest level and quickly gaining and upper hand when they were all blasted by the crustacean thingy but instead of falling they jumped up to the balcony above them and quickly ran in.

"Wait come back I'm just getting gassed up" the crustacean said transforming to his gaseous form and followed them. They ran as fast as their legs could carry them deep into the building.

"Where are we going?" Black asked

"Away from that stanky smell" Red said

"Works for me" Blue and White said

"Me two" Silver said

"Me three" Yellow said

"You can't run away from my furious fumes rangers" the crustacean said laughing at the end. They all reached a dead end balcony and were blasted full force by the fumes and were hit by the crustacean through the smell which threw them all off the balcony.

"This gas is a total blast" the monster said laughing again

"This guys is stinking up my whole day" Red said

"I think he needs to be smell checked" Blue said

"You got that right" Yellow said

"You do the honours" Black said

"Alright how about we put the wind in wind rangers?" Red asked

"Yeah!" Blue and Yellow chorused

"Oh yeah like I'm afraid of wind" the monster said

"Well you should be" Silver said

"Well if you aren't come on down" Red said

"Unless you are too chicken" Blue said blowing raspberries at him

"Don't be shellfish come on" Yellow said as the Monochrome rangers ran out to get cover

"Oh it is so on stand back…mega morning breath" the monster said as he jumped down the balcony he was standing on.

"Whoa try a mint" Red said them the three of them entwined their arms and spun around creating a tornado that sent things hurling at the crustacean. Then Red powered up his sward and slashed the monster with it the force of the slash sent the monster out of the building and the rangers followed suit. The wind rangers assembled their Storm Striker and shot it at the monster which destroyed him.

"Y'all gots to go Yo" Red said as they all struck a pose. Just then the monster grew big, really big and they were all shocked. Well the Monochrome rangers were shocked.

"A giant alien, that's a surprise" Blue said sarcastically

"Cam, your thoughts?" Red said into his communicator

"I'm thinking Megazord" was what they heard from the communicator

"Me too" Red said

"You guys stay here" Blue said

"Like we have a choice" White said as they watched the ongoing battle. They were able to knock down the monster and almost immediately the thunder rangers come out in their own Zords.

"I wish I could help them" silver said

"Not the only one" Black said

"I don't" White said. The monster recovered and was swiftly defeated by the wind rangers. Suddenly the thunders stopped mid way through their charge at the wind rangers and a few seconds later they started up their Zords and came after the wind rangers with a lot more fury than before. They then combined their Zords to form the Thunder Megazord. Then the two Megazords, thunder and wind, started fighting. Suddenly Choobo appeared,

"Whoa this is actually working. I hope you like the beach because that's where y'all are headed" Choobo said. The monochrome rangers were too caught up in the fight to notice that Choobo had appeared behind them and suddenly they revived the monster and made all the rangers disappear.

"I guess I forgot to tell you the rest of my plan, my bad" Choobo said

NINJA OPS

"The mega Zord is off line, there is no one on board" Cam said

"Are you able to locate all the rangers?" Sensei asked

"It's like they vanished into thin air like they were never even there before. I've tried everything there is no sign of them anywhere" Cam said

"Hmmmm" Sensei said


End file.
